Tiffany Funcraft
Tiffany is a new plastic doll made by Marwin Inc. and was given to Nora Palmer for her fifth birthday. She is quite outgoing and reckless like the rest of her family, and she has often found herself in dangerous adventures with her best friend Annabelle Doll such as their search for Auntie Sarah, their trip to Callie Gordon's home, and running away to protect Tilly May Doll. Tiffany is also very sensitive too, she is not as brave as she may seem all the time In the Series The Doll People GO FOLLOW MY SOCIAL MEDIA The Meanest Doll in the World A few months later, while exploring the Palmer House attic with Auntie Sarah and Annabelle, the three dolls were almost discovered by the Palmers, an in a desperate act to hide themselves, Tiffany and Annabelle jumped unknowingly into Kate Palmer's backpack. They were taken to school with her, and explored the building. When returning to thier backpack, the mistakenly got into the wrong one and were taken to Callie Gordon's house for the weekend. It was here that they pair of friends met the infamous Mean Mimi. Along with the other dolls in the Gordon's house, Tiffany and Annabelle overthrew Mimi and her tyrannical rule of the other dolls. By monday they safetly made in back to the school in Callie's backback, and then over into Kate's, and finally back home to the Palmer's home. Unfortunatley Mimi had followed the girls home, and began to wreak havic in the Palmer House, but Tiffany along with the other Dolls eventually set a trap for her, and in the end Mean Mimi was put into Permenant Doll State, much to Tiffany's pleasure. The Runaway Dolls A year after the events of The Meanest Doll in the World, the Palmers left on a week long vacation, and Tiffany and Annabelle went to explore the house. The two girls found a mysterious package that turned out to contain Annabelle's missing little sister, Matilda May Doll (Tilly) Fearing the package would be sent back before ever being openned, Tiffany and Annabelle decided to run away with Tilly. They were soon joined by Tiffany's brother Baily Funcraft, and his friend Bobby Doll. Tiffany and the othr young dolls eventually made it to a big department store called McGinitie’s. Here Tiffany was seperated from her friend and put into the childrens play area of the store. In the evenings, while the store was closed, Tiffany would once again join up with Annabelle and Tilly, and the three friends, along with the other girl dolls in the store, would go searching for the recently dissappeared dolls using their old organization SELMP. Physical Appearance Tiffany, like the rest of her family is a modern, plastic doll with a caucasian skin tone, and brown hair. Her everyday outfit is a light blue top, with a dark blue color, along with blue shoes and a pink skirt. Her hair is pulled back into a pony tail, and held by a pink bow. Category:Funcraft Family Category:Doll